1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal suitably used as a portable telephone terminal, for example. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable terminal used as a portable telephone terminal having two enclosures connected to each other via a mechanism called a biaxial hinge.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been an increased number of portable telephone terminals that include a first enclosure having an operation unit and a second enclosure having a display unit, both of which are foldably connected via a biaxial hinge with two rotation axes located perpendicular to each other. Further, portable telephone terminals capable of receiving television broadcasts have now been widely used, and hence an increased number of portable telephone terminals having the aforementioned shape can receive television broadcasts. Many of portable telephone terminals having such a shape include a first enclosure and a second enclosure foldable with a display unit directed outward to display television broadcasts, in order to watch television broadcasts easily.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-171189 discloses a portable terminal including a first enclosure and a second enclosure foldable with a display unit directed to front.